It's Christmas O'Clock!
by FlyingDutchGirl
Summary: What if Randy is going to hate the Holidays? Because his parents aren't home at this time of the year? Because his arch enemies set the ninja in a bad light? Or because he is trapped in a Christmas Carol Curse and he can't out of this nightmare until he learned his lesson from another evil creation of the nomicon? Slight AU!
1. Chapter 1 Winter Break!

**It's Christmas O'Clock!**

**Ho Ho Ho Everybody! FlyingDutchGirl here and with a brand new story!  
It's the first day of December and I got an idea to make a RC9GN Christmas story! I'm going countdown to Christmas and I wanna do it with you! Yeah, you! This story will be four chapters long, so every week a chapter until Chirstmas.**

**This Christmas Story is a parody, based off and inspired by Danny Phantom's Christmas episode….The Fright Before Christmas! I hope you guys love it! I don't own RC9GN, DP or the TFBC episode…and please R&amp;R!**

Slowly falling some famous white colored flakes from the night sky. As small crystals they float down and accumulate one by one ... until the morning comes. A whole town is after this night completely covered with a blanket of snow. Everywhere you look, you see a winter wonderland. In residential areas, where children know what to do by building snowmen, forming snow angels and maintain an old-fashioned snowball fight. At the school, totally abandoned (on the sorcerer after then) and hangs a deathly silence ...looks weird, but isn't. It's the first day of Winter Break and all the students enjoy two whole weeks without classes, homework and cafeteria food. And in the large shopping mall of the city, where many residents making their way forward to get some last minute shopping for the most wonderfull time of the year ... The Holidays!

Inside the mall, everything is in the sign of the coming Christmas. There is a warm and cozy atmosphere in the indoor mall of Norrisville, partly due to a huge Christmas tree lit with flashing Christmas lights and colored balls with on top of the pine, a gold shining star. Above the shops hang Christmas tinsel, even by a few hang Christmas wreaths and other decorations... in short, a totally Christmas feeling.

Between pressure and shopping stressed people, walking three friends. One of them is a tall 14 year old boy with spiky purple hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wears a dark gray winter jacket with black skinny jeans and purple Mckicks. The boy is well knowing as Randy Cunningham, a 9th grade teenager who likes video games and hanging out with his best bro ... you know ... normal stuff ... but he is also well knowing as unknowing the protector or Norrisville, the ninja. The young ninja walks between two of his friends.

On his left sidewalks an 14 year old girl with the same height as Randy. She has short violet with three strings lavender hair and a little ponytail in there and dark blue eyes. She wears a pine green winter jacket with dark blue skinny jeans and brown boots. Smiling she looks around her, fascined by the window decorations and the colorful lights. The teenage girl is knowing as Theresa Fowler, a member of the Norrisville High School baton twirl team and as the girl who has the biggest secret crush on our favorite ninja, Randy Cunningham.

On his right side walks a short chubby 14 year old boy with orange hair and hazel brown eyes. He wears a blue jacket with long sleeves underneath a dark blue shirt with an octopus design, a dark green Mcshorties and red Mckicks, like the scarf around his neck. The boy is knowing as Howard Wienerman, but also knowing as the best ninja sidekick ever.

Theresa, in the back, is looking with disbelief at Howard, who is cheery and waving. Randy is looking rather cross with his hands in his pockets and his back hunched looking at the floor. People walk past them, most are parents with children, the elderly and students of the school. Howard smiles while he looking at the people. "" Merry Christmas! ... Happy Holidays! ... Happy Hanukkah! '' He says waving and cheering. Outside a store called '' McChique '', completely decked with snow decorations and Christmas outfits. Three boys are standing outside, one has messy blond hair and brownish-gray eyes and has a gap between his two front teeth. The boy wears a blue uniform gold from the NHS marching band and plays the triangle. Bucky Hensletter is his name. The other boy HAS coffee brown hair, black eyes and wears ook a marching band uniform of the NHS. He is knowing as Pradeep, the French horn player. The third boy has soft black hair and dark green eyes, wears a green hat, long sleeves black shirt, green jeans and white shoes. The guy is called Dave aka Accordion Dave.

Howard walks up to them, smiling and his arms akimo. ''Merry Christmas, fellows!'' The boys looked at him a bit..confused and amazes. ''Hey!...Howard!...uhmmmm..Thanks! Hahha..''says Pradeep laughing nervous towards Howard. He leaned what backwards and whispered to the other two boys. ''What's…wrong…with….Howard?''  
Bucky and Dave exchange some glances before they looked at him, with no clue. ''It looks like he is…in a good mood?''says Dave. "Maybe it's a trap."whispers Bucky back.

When a bespectacled boy with a lue sweater, red and green scarf and red hat make his way to the group, Howard opened his arm and smiles to the guy. ''Merry Chirstmas Doug!..Come on! Give me a hug! It's freeehee….''says he and look at the boy named Doug waiting and smiling . Doug looked at him amazes and is surprised by the guy who's usually..rude, bossy and irritated towards him…and now so..nice, happy and friendly. ''A-a-are y-y-ou serious?''says he confused. Howard looked at him questioning surprised. ''Yeah! Come on Douglas! Don't you wanna spreads some Christmas cheer?!''

Doug's eyes fill slowly with tears ... of joy. '' I thought you would never ask me!..*Snif*…Come here!''says he as he opened his arms as well. ''Happy Hanukkah Fellow!'' The boys put each other into a warm big hug while a few friends of them are watching this beautiful moment. Randy shakes his head slowly from the left to the right. _Howard? __Being nice to Doug?...It's a trap….IT'S A TRA-A-A-A-AP…_sings he in his head when Howard let Doug go and he and the other boys walking away.

Howard looks satisfied with his hands in his pockets while Randy and Theresa walk up to him. Randy looking cross and Theresa in disbelief. '' What's up?! '' He says surprises as he turn his eyes to Randy who looked him with a confused look. '' What's up? ...What's up?!... What the juice is wrong with you!? '' said Randy slightly irritated and still confused. When he feel something lying on his shoulder, his eyes turned around to Theresa, who lies her right hand on his left shoulder. With closing eyes and a smile, she looked at him. '' Aww, perk up, Randy. I know it looks a little scary, but I believe this the time of year Howard is not rude to everybody. ''

A typical African-American boy walks fits in a red coat with a yellow cap on his head with a black '' R''on it, the guy is knowing as Rudd Rhymez. Howard slides in with both his hands down and pointing forward.''Have a kickin 'Kwanzaa!''  
Rhymez stops and looks quizzically behind him will Howard smiles nervously with his eyes wide. The Rudd-dude slides in with both his hands down and pointing forward towards Howard. Both guys give each other a grin before the boy left.

Randy shakes his head will Theresa sigh when she looked shy at Randy. '' Bysides, it's the only time of the year that you can ask someone for ... a kiss under the mistletoe ... .. '' she whispers waiting with closed eyes and pink cheeks. Images of hearts floating around her while she fingers her hands together and fantasize about that special moment where she so long dreaming about ... .a kiss from Randy.

The unsuspecting Randy looked Theresa questioningly, grinning, he shakes his head while he puts his hands in his pockets with no idea what the girl is talking about.'' Girls...""

He didn't noticed that he's standing unattended in the middle of the mall with shoppers everywhere. A blond woman with raven black clothes and pink hat runs past with a stack of three presents, Randy narrowly ducking aside with a grunt showing he is creeped out. As that happens, a man Africa-American man with orange earmuffs and an red shirt walk just behind him. Randy moving again to avoid him, uttering another moan. He looking behind himself and his arm forward. He steps back suddenly as a woman in light purple carrying two shopping bags walks past him without even caring what's in the front of her. Randy moaning again with fright, but just as he is able to rest from this encounter, an older man with his own stack of prestens walks past behind him, grazing Randy and forcing him forward.

He turns toward the inattentive man with anger, growling. He growls again to turn back facing front, suddenly he clenches his fists, closes his eyes and crouches over. His upper lip is vibrating as he growls in irritation and shouting with his arms in the air. ''I HATE THE HOLIDAYS!''

**Well…It's short...But that's it for now! Until next week! Stay bruce!**


	2. Chapter 2 Demon Writer

**Hey hey hey everybody! Were halfaway from Chirstmas!**

**OH….MY…RANDY…CUNNINGHAM! More than 180 views, 2 followers, 2 favorites and 5 reviews! In one week! I'm blowing up! *Do some happy dance and give virtual cookies and hot coco***

**But I wanna say something about one of the reviews, it's the one who says I STOLE this from DP(And the reviewer is also called Danny Phantom…How ironic)….Well let me get this clear…I didn't STOLE anything!...I only USED it! And yeah…That are two different things!**

**Btw, I'm glad that there are people who like this story and totally okay with the fact that this story looks like one of the DP episodes. And I also love stories who looks like one of some episodes from a tv show! It's funny to read and I'm totally okay with it!**

**Anyway, I'm so happy! Thank you so much for the reviews, Nomi Norisu, lalagirl16, TheFanGirl11 and Guest!**

**And really thanks to, also lalagirl16 and Dork Asian for favo and follow the story!**

**And special thanks to khaddiction101 and lalagirl16 (again XD) to put me on their favorite author/ alert list! You make me cry of happiness! **

**Alright! Chapter two! Enjoy! And I still don't own DP, RC9GN and their episodes!**

Theresa and Howard exchange with each other a look before they look at their friend in their own way that just screamed that he hates the Holidays. Theresa looked at him startled and Howard looks a little blank while he slowly shakes his head. '' Let me get this .. '' he says and grab Randy's arm as he walked a little away from Theresa.

Howard looked at Randy angry. '' Cunningham ... If you getting some issues about and around the Holidays ... okay ... There is something what they calling '' therapy '' ... .but SCREAMING IT OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MALL DOES NOT MAKE ANYTHING BETTER! '' he shouted he will grab Randy's collar and put him closer to him. '' But you're screaming any ninja thing also, even when youre going NO ... but that's a different cup of tea ... and so Classic Cunningham. "" he whispers when he checked if Theresa didn't hear anything.

Randy looked at his best friend and asking blank, totally forgotten his angry. '' Uhm ... What's means NO? ''

Howard groans. '' Ninja Out! '' He whispers some louder.

'' Ohhh ... ''

'' Listen ... You're acting like a grumpy Shoob! THIS WHOLE MORNING! ''

'' And you acting like a freaking preppy Shoob! SINCE WINTER BREAK stared! ''

'' MAYBE BECAUSE I LIKE WINTER BREAK ?! LIKE EVERY NORMAL STUDENT OF NORRISVILLE! ''

Randy growls angrily at his best friend before he let a deep sigh escape, as if he blown off some steam. '' And maybe I acting like a grumpy Shoob, because it's time for ...The Thing. ''

Howard looked at his best friend silently as he blinks his eyes. '' Is it that time again? '' He asks when he sees his friend nod. '' Yes ... '' '' You know that you can always come to me ... you know that? "" He sees Randy nod as he stands away from him. '' I know buddy ... ''

Theresa looked at the two buddies before she walked towards Howard with crossing arms. '' Did Randy really hate this time of year? '' She ask as she looked at Howard.

'' I mean ... Everybody loves the Holidays! You do not even celebrate it and you love it! ""

Howard approaches her from the right. He puts his right hand on her left shoulder, Theresa's head hunches over to look at him. '' Neh ... Cheer up Fowler ... Cunningham has ... uhmm ... some ... emotional issues around this time ... It's what we call The Thing ... '' '' The Thing? '' '' It's about his parents. '' He whispers against her.

Theresa turns around and looks at Randy, she sees that he get his mobile out of his pocket, typing something and stares at the screen before he sighing and disappointed as he tucked his phone away back in his pocket. With a worried being expressed on her face and a look of pity in her eyes that look a little glassy, Theresa looks from him to Howard. "" Yy-you-mm ean..Rr-randy randy ... R ... what ... '' she says, but she could not finish her sentence.

Her attention, and also that of Howard, goes to a large red stage where stands a red throne rise with the initials of Santa Claus and a robotic version of Santa Claus where actually also perch behind him with two robot elves. In the front of the stage, there is a long row with different boys and girls who like to sit at the children's friend's lap and tell their Christmas wish at the Santa Claus ... but that's not the reason why there is so much attention on it. The children staring impatient and irritated at the guy or shall I say..the man..who's sitting on the lap of Santa Claus.

The stocky man with light blond hair, black eyes and has a handle bar mustache. He wears a brown business suit, black shoes and red tie with a neck tie pin. He also has robotic arm with a brain in it. The man is knowing as Hannibal Mcfist, the gazillionaire owner or Mcfist Industries and beloved husband of the town, but also unknowing as the bad guy, the sorcerer's ally and one of the ninja's arch enemies.

On his right side is a tall, thin, dark-skinned man with dark brown hair and gray eyes. He wears a pair of glasses with a purple frame, baby pink coat, black skinny jeans and light brown boots. The guy is knowing as Viceory William III, scientist at Mcfist Industries, but also unknowing as the evil genius who created all the WND (Ninja Weapons of Destruction), ally of the sorcerer and one of the ninja's arch enemies. William looked bored and a little anxious when he sees the irritated kids. '' Hannibal ... can you please hurry up ?! ''

'' Silence Viceroy! '' shouted Hannibal at him and turned back to the face of the robot Santa. With shining eyes he looks at the man. '' So ... You're saying that I, Hannibal Mcfist, get the ninja destroyed as Christmas present? "" The robot Santa looked at him, still smiling. '' Well Yeah! ''

Excited joy he steps on the floor with clenched fists. '' I love it! I love this guy!'" William looked at him with a big grin on his face. '' That's because I put the same chip into his hard drive as the one of Whoopee ... * Sigh * ... So nice and lovely ... My most beautiful creation ... ''

'' Yeah ... bla bla bla...Tell me more! How should the ninja being destroyed? Will he burned?''

'' Well Yeah! ''

'' Will he be cut into pieces? ''

'' Well Yeah! ''

'' Or is he crashes through a huge hammer and then by a large anvil and then run over by a truck with a face of mine?!'

'' Well Yeah! ''

'' Yeah! ''

The evil genius with rolled his eyes. '' Hannibal ... You watch way too many cartoons .. ''

'' Hey! Man in Pink! ''

William turns around when he is recognized by his jacket. He looks down to a hat carrying boy with light brown hair and light blue eyes, dark blue winter coat, jeans and small boots. The boy looks at William angry ... like the ten other children behind him. '' When will that man leave? '' Asks the boy and other children react mumbling. '' Yeah! Let someone else go! '' Shouts a girl. '' We've been waiting for 30 minutes! ''

William moves his hands up and down to appease the angry mob kids. When he does this, the kids are quiet and releases a finger in the air. '' Firstly ... '' he says, pointing to the boy who's standing in the front of him first and then at his winter coat. '' It's Lavender! Not pink! ... Secondly ... ''

'' Boringgg ! '' raises a boy's voice and let some children laughing. William looks angrily at the group with his arms akimo. '' We talk about Hannibal Mcfist, the man who owned '' almost '' the whole town. "" The children alternate a look before they look at William again. '' So ... ? '' said a red-haired girl. '' It does not make sense! '' Said the light brown haired boy and faces forward. '' GET HIM! ''

'' YEAH ! '' The rest of the children crying as they run forward and push down sales ribbons. William let out a small scream as he sees the kids run up to him and takes a few steps aside.

Hannibal looks annoyed when he hears all that yelling. '' What is that noise?! '' He screams and turns to the right when he draw near footsteps towards him. If he sees the crowd angry children, he engages in a reaction to the jacket of the robot Santa.

'' Santa! ... GET THOSE KIDS AWAY FROM ME! "" The eyes of the robot looked smiling to him. '' Well Yeah! ''

'' ARE YOU GOING DO IT NOW ?! ''

'' WELL YEAH! '' Hannibal let out a groan of frustration ... and in response ... he hits accidentally with the robot shaped fist from his robot arm ... at the head of the robot Santa Claus, who's shot in the air and just keeps being there before he falls direction down again, in the hands of William that stands between the angry children. '' Oops ... '' says Hannibal.

Startled, he stares at the head of the Christmas natured robot Santa. "" Ww-we-ll-yye ahhhh ... "" He heard the head saying before a few sparks going off and his eyes go black. Children and William watch silently and saddened to the head. '' Oh why ... WHY ... .WHY ? ! WHY DO NOT YOU TAKE ME ! '' William screams from frustration and hangs his head. A few children lay a hand on one of his shoulders and other show their compassion. The man who is guilty here, nervously rubbing his arm. '' Well, at last ... .We haven't to give him salary anymore ... '' he laughs nervously.

This statement, Hannibal gets eleven pair of eyes in his direction. William looks at him in horror. "" You ... .Monster ! '' said William growling.

'' Hey! Come on buddy! You can built a new Santa! ''

William looked at the kids, who nodding at him. Determined he stretches his back and head up, now it's gonna be very serious. '' Kids ... Attack him. ''

'' What did you say ?! '

'' GET HIM AGAIN! '' Shouted the light brown haired boy again and on his command ..the kids running towards Hannibal Mcfist, yelling. Hannibal looked startled and a little frightened when he begins to run like a hunted animal. '' VICEROY!.. YOU COULD FORGET THAT GIFT FOR CHRISTMAS! ''

Randy and Howard look after Hannibal, with still angry kids running behind him and be checked by a pair of shopping people. Randy groans when they are out of sight.

'' Even my arch enemies are going nuts at this time of year!... ''

'' Well maybe Mcfist... but I think Viceory is broken .. '' says Howard ashes he pointed to the evil genius who laughing evil. '' Keep running Hannibal ... .keep RUNNING ... IT'S THE PRICE YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR DESTROYING SANTA! ... MWAHHAHAH ... ''

The boys looked at each other quizzically, before Randy's attention goes to the red glow from his winter jacket. Slowly he pulls his zipper some up hide the glow. '' If you or Resa needs me ... I'm in the ninja nomicon ... '' whispers Randy before he walked away from Howard and late Theresa questioningly behind. '' Maybe some ninja training getting me rid of irritation frustration. '' he mumbled. Theresa looks after him as he goes to the stage of '' Meet the Santa '. She would prefer him to go and check if he's okay, but if she is hear a girls voice calling her name, she stay and starts chatting with one of her best friends, Debbie Kang.

Randy, at the back of the stage, looks for the security again from left to right before he ascends the stage and crawls under the curtain.

It's dark behind the stage and some here and there are sound equipment and large cardboard Christmas decorations such with large Candy Canes, Christmas tree's, and snow men. Randy hides behind a gingerbread house, as he sits with his back towards the house, he gets a big black book out of his jacket. The book has on the cover three red circles and a red dot with a green colored ninja mask, to the points of the book are red colored 9 marks . This book is 800 years old, full of ninja wisdom and together with the black red ninja mask, they given to every elected next ninja. The book is called the ninja nomicon. You can love it, you can hate it, but the nomicon is the right teacher to train and learn the Norrisville Ninja how to keep the city safe and peacefully. The fresh man grabs the cover of the book and open it. Pages leaves in a speed beyond and into a white flash, Randy let himself falling backwards, his eyes wide and mouth open as if he is in a trans. The book lies also open on his lap, peaceful and calm, not knowing what is going on IN the book.

... .Inside The Ninja Nomicon ...

Inside the book is our favorite ninja flying down, screaming and waving his arms approaching a greenery and large trees. When he shoots through between large spruces, he is trying to slow his fall by grabbing one of the branches of the pine. With eyes closed, he holding tight the branch that what some slow bends forward. If he feels his back hit something hard, he opens his eyes and looks down ... to the ground. Relieved sigh as he let the branch go and he gets up from the ground. As he checks the area ... he noticed that there is nobody. Randy looked up to the sky. '' 'Uhm ... Hello? ... Anybody home? ... I mean ... Nomicon! ... Why in the name of juice I am standing in the middle of the woods?. "" When Randy gets no comments from the nomicon, he moans frustrated and starts walking through the woods, still looking at the sky.

'' If this is about that I hugged you, stroked my face against your cover , and drag you like a baby ... Well, I'm sorry that I care about you! But let me say this! You're the one who freaked out in my locker! ''

At that moment a lightning hit a pine near where Randy state, he startled screams and looks with a frightened look at the smoking black spot from the pine and back up again to the sky.'' Maybe it's just a though…But are you still angry at me?! '

When Randy keep walking, not knowing where he's going ... there is a long way away ... An open lawn. It seems at first glance not so much, which here and there signed forest animals that graze peacefully sitting around. But it's really just an illusion, a shadow pass over the field through which the animals let drift. Exactly in the middle of the field arises a dark shadow black smoke. The smoke flares bigger and higher and when it is merged into the air, there is a building. A large black building decorated in Japanese style with red frames, is remarkable ... is that there are two large Tengu statues standing in front of the door. If you didn't know better, you might think that this is the home of the Norisu Nine ... .wrong ...

Inside the building is only cabinets, cupboards full of books. It looks like a library ,books are everywhere to the roof in several large, colors and titles. As we slowly descend down while a pair of books on magical creature floating through space, there's in the middle of the room a huge desk filled with stacks of books, paper, ink pots and red and black feathers of the Tengu. On the desk sits a boy, around his early twenties. He has raven black hair, demon red eyes and pale skin ... and all he wears is black. Black hoodie, shirt, jeans and shoes. An important detail about him, is that he is chained. To his left and right ankle is a gold band with a gold chain out that direction is the center of the room, in this stoned floor is a large golden image of the head of the Tengu and in the eyes ... the two chains are put secured.

The boy looks a little frustrated to the book, who's full of writing words. With a black feather in his hands, he looks deeply thoughtful to the text. '' Come on Damon ... .Think!... You must continue your story once!...But I have no idea how...''

He says and let a groan of frustration. Angry he gets up from his desk and starts walking. The chains of his anklets are rattling on the stone floor as he begins to pace back and forth. ''I need some fresh material ...a new creation ... I WANT ... '' he says as he stands in front of a bookcase and gasp. ''Argg! ... Who I'm kidding ... I've been trapped in this devilish book almost 800 years ... The only thing that get me out... .Is a soul ... '' he says and growls angrily. '' My brother has managed to hide my existence for all subsequent incoming ninja's who train here ... but one day! ... Will there be a ninja, which will not escape me. '' He says devils, when he laughs evil he makes circles with his index finger. Black mist comes from his top and floats slowly to the plants. A beautiful Japanese blossom tree is surrounded by the black smoke, which the plant slowly fade late. Satisfied he looks grinning at his act, but his attention is suddenly focused on something he hasn't heard for hundreds of years ... a voice of a human. '' What in the name of the Tengu ... .It cannot be! ... Or ... maybe ... '' he says as he walked fast to the nearest window. If he pushes the window a little aside, he sees a few meters from the building indeed a human walking or shall I say ... a boy.

'' No way! ... If he is who I think he is ... '' he says surprised when slow appears a vicious smile on his face. '' Then this is my lucky day ... '' he says in common.

A few meters further, Randy is still searching through the forest. With his hands in his pockets, he softly singing a Christmas song. _''You better watch out ...''_ He sings as he goes on a branch and continues walking. _''You better not cry_..."" he sings on and stands still. Thoughtful he looks first to the ground before he through with eyes closed his right hand to his tryan-purple hair.

'' I still don't get! Why are they both just not home for Christmas?! ... Why must there always something happen that I should celebrate Christmas without my parents! I know they are busy, I know they want it differently ... but this is already so for four years! '' He says out loud and starts walking. '' Everytime, mom goes to the airport to to pick up dad... and then there is another delay, and if that isn't it, then it's the blizzard making them not showing up in time for Christmas to be at home ... and then I and Heidi have to go to someone else to celebrate Christmas ... Sure, Hannukah celebration with Howard is awesome ... Especially when Uncle Sledge goes dancing with Nana ... That's still hilarious ... * Sigh * ... But it's not the same ... "" When his head against something arrives, he steps back and looks at what some object state in his way and does in fright a few steps backwards.

'' Woah ... '' he says amazed.

In the front of him is one of the Tengu statues. Randy examines the image and fascinated the house. '' Woah ... What is this place? I've never been here before. '' He says as he slowly walks up the stairs to the front door. On the black front door he read two letters. '' D.W ... .Who's that? '' He asks as he reaches out his hand to the door. A wine red glow coming from the letters off and in a flash are boards placed around the door and a sign with _Get Away!_ and _Do Not Enter!._ '' Arggg! Come on Nomicon! '' He says as he stared with pulling off the shelves. '' LET ME IN! ''

The house begins at that moment to shake an angry noise sounds to come from inside. A red glow forms around the house ... and shooting himself off the shelves. Randy is watching with wide eyes at it and hear a slight crack, open the door slowly. A little doubtfully, he looks at the opening of the door, but he dares it and walks inside.

Arrivals Randy sees how big the house is actually ... .With full interest he looks at the area of the floor to the roof. But the teenager feels a cold presence, as if someone is watching him from a distance. '' Hello son ... ''

Randy gasp and turns right away. At the head of the golden Tengu he sees a young man. Guilty he walks slowly towards him. "" Uhhh ... Hay! ... Sorry ... I did not know that someone ... ''

'' No pro bro ... .I don't get so much visitors ... ''

Randy scratch uncomfortable the back of his head. "" Soo ... what is this place? ""

'' It's what I called the room of Art... 'says Damon as he begins to walk away from his place, the sound of the rattling chains hasn't unnoticed by Randy. He looks a little suspicious of the Tengu's eyes, to the chains that lead to the ankles of the man. He raises an eyebrow. '' Who are you? ''

He hears Damon laugh a nervous laugh, he avoids any eye contact with Randy to see. '' I'm actually more interested in who you are. ''

'' That's easy, I'm Randy. ''

'' Randy ... who? ''

'' 'Randy Cunningham.' '

'' Ahhh ... '' says Damon and grabs a random book from one of the thousands of casses. '' And how do you find this place? ""

'' Uhmm ... I get shloomped in by the nomicon? ''

These words let Damon immediately turn around. Randy hears him deep sigh before he slowly walks to him.

"" Sooo ... So you are the ninja? I'm right? ""

Randy feels his legs more slowly walk backwards. '' Uhmmm ... yeah ... ''

'' Good ... '' says the guy evil as he started glowing bloody red eyes and some black mist are coming out of the palms of his hands.

'' Uhmm ... I think I gonna ... go! '"says Randy fast and runs away, as he close enough…the door shut closed with a bang. He tries to pull him open, but can't.

Sighing, he turns around with crossing arms. '' What do you want from me? ''

Silently, the man walks up to him, as they stand face to face with each other ... he shrugs. '' I'm trapped here for 800 years ... what do you think what I want ?! '

''How should I know ?! '

Damon facepalmed. '' You are not very book smart, are you? ''

Randy shrugs and looks at him with determination. '' I don't' what you are up to, but you won't get away with it! "" He starts to form a ball in his hands and begins to set some fire. '' Ninja tengu fireball ! ''

The huge fireball goes towards Damon, but He bend down just in time. Watchfully watch the two fellows how the fireball goes towards Damon's desk. '' NO! MY STORIES! MY BOOKS!'' He says reports and sends black smoke from the palm of his right hand to the burning office. The smoke slowly extinguishes the fire of the shotting fireball. The only thing what's left, is a smooth pile of ashes.

Damon kneeling down by the fumigated desk, with his left hand he grabs some ashes and let it run through his fingers.

Randy looked nervous at Damon. ''Oops..''

'' Oops! '' He says still governed as turns to Randy. '' OOPS?! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW HARD I WORKED ON THIS STORIES AND MY NEWEST CHRISTMAS STORY ?! '

'' No ... wait ... Christmas Story? ''

'' And the only thing I wanna do to you ... Is taken your soul and taken control of your body.. ''

'' Well, that happened me before ... And I don't wanna let happen again! Dude, seriously ... .You can make another story ... or maybe you have a copy of it? ''

Damon looks at him blank and dubiously '' You know ... maybe I don't take your soul first... ''

'' W-W-W-WHAT ?! '

'' Well ... maybe later .. '' says Damon as he looked Randy right in the eyes. His bloody red one carries his sapphire blue one in a trans. Randy closes his eyes after a few seconds eye contact and grabs his head. '' WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?! '

Damon satisfied grins and holds his hands over his body, black smoke is released and go toward Randy. '' I think I found my newest inspiration ... '' he says as he smiles malignant.

Randy weakened further and further down, he tries to fight against the pain in his head and keep his fockhous ... but the black smoke around him make that not too easy. "WHO ARE YOU?" "

'' Damon, Damon Tengu ... but for you ... .ninja ... I'm the Demon Writer. ''

When Randy is totally covered with black smoke, he starts to disappear the floor beneath him and falls. '' NNNOOO ! '' he yells as last before his screams cannot be heard anymore.

With a snap of his fingers, the smoke disappear and shape into a ball that floats above his right palm. Damon calmly walks to the middle of the room and he studies the bookcases. He holds his left hand to his body and pointing to a book from the bookcase opposite. He moves his index finger up and down to make the book come out of the closet. The floating unnamed book is black with red edges, it has something of the nomicon but is also different. The black smoke ball in Damon's right hand, is sending it toward the book. The smoke and the book will be merged and there is a red flash. When the flash is gone, there is a title on the book. In red ornamental letters are three words.

_ It's Christmas O'Clock!_

Satisfied he looks at his creation. '' Now it's gonna be fun ... ''

... Outside the nomicon ...

An orange flash shines from behind the gingerbread house, a bang and a scream heard. '' NNNOOOO .Wait ... .. '' says Randy with closed eyes and opened them slowly when He feel something buzzing on his lap. He gets up and sees that it's the nomicon. '' Wait ... I'm..I'm back! '' He says quizzically as he looks around. '' I am back ... "" Laughing, he embraces the nomicon. '' Oh thanks cheese! You know ... You scared me so hardcore! ... '' he says as he gets up and crawls under the curtain. Behind a huge Christmas tree he wanna hide the nomicon, but it just keeping humming. '' I know, I know ... You had me! ... I though that Demon Writer or Tengu Damon person was real! ... "" If the nomicon is still buzzing, Randy stops him in his winter coat . "" Please calm down ... I promise that I always take you with me .. '' he says as he gives a pat on the cover of the book. Satisfied he comes from behind the podium and he walks towards his friends. Every step he takes, he hears a kind of voice in his head.

_'' On the day before Chirstmas in Norrisville .. ''_

Randy looks behind him still ongoing, but sees only shopping people smiling.

_'' Everyone was cheery .. ''_

He looks at him and sees Howard and Theresa waving at him. Randy smiles and waves back. _'' Yet one soul. ''_

Randy grabs his head as he feels a sense. _'' Would be soon dark and kill ... ''_

'' Wait a honkin 'second! I know that voice! '' He says.

... Inside the nomicon ...

Damon smiles proudly as he looks at a big screen in the front of him with crossing arms and see Randy's face. '' That's right! It's me! I writing a new Christmas story and guess who's in it? YOU! My newest muse! ''

Randy looks straight and annoyed at the front of the screen. '' Who...Where...How...What the juice ?! Do...Do..Do I have about this a choice?! '

'' Hey! Your the one of destroyed my first Christmas Carol!...Looked on the bright side! It's gonna be soo amuse ... ''

Randy looks angry in the front of him and leave a hand go through his hair. "" Oh boy, this is so not bruce!''

**OH YEAH! IT'S RHYME TIME! XD  
**

**You guys have seen somehting, didn't you? That's right, I want Heidi as Randy's older sister in this story. Believe me, it's gonna be fun...but I'm not sure if this is gonna make the story a AU.  
Can someone tell me if it does?Anyway, STAY BRUCE!**

**LE SMOKE-BOMB!**


	3. Chapter 3 Two Flashbacks and An Attack

**WARNING: I don't own this opening lyrics of RC9GN in DP version. I got it and it also belongs to Mgx0 at Tumblr! I quote his note at the bottom of this lyrics: For those who'd like to use the lyrics, be my guest ;D**

**So…I DID! I wanna say thanks for making this awesome Lyrics in DP style! It totally fit into this story and it's so funny! :D Stay Bruce Dude!**

** Chapter 3 everybody! THANKS TO BE SO PATIENT!**

**Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja - Opening Lyrics (Danny Phantom version)**

_(He's the Ninja)_  
_(He's the Ninja, he's the Ninja, he's the Ninja)_

_Yo, Randy Cunningham, he was just 14_  
_When a stranger came and left the scene _  
_To give the power, to fight evil unseen_

_(He's gonna stop em all 'cause he's Randy Cunningham)_

_When he first saw the Nomicon he though he'd just quit_  
_But Randy look closer inside of it_  
_With the mask on his face, everything just changed_  
_His bodysuit got all rearranged!_

_(Randy Cunningham)_

_When he first woke up, he realized_  
_He had a raven black suit, with glowing red lines_  
_He can slice through walls, disappear, jump high_  
_He was much more unique than the other guys_  
_And it was then that he knew what he had to do_  
_He had to stop the Sorcerer and Hannibal too_  
_He's here to fight, for me and you! _

_He's gonna stop 'em all, 'cause he's Randy Cunningham,_  
_Gonna stop 'em all, 'cause he's Randy Cunningham,_  
_Gonna stop 'em all, 'cause he's (Randy Cunningham)_

Damon looked proudly at the huge screen in the front of him. The black and red book with the title _It's Christmas O'Clock! _flies open next to him as speaking out loud what he want that's happen in his new Christmas Carol.

''Randy Cunningham didn't know if he still loved Christmas like he always did or gonna hate it alot..''says he out loud as the words appear on the pages of the book in red colours. In the front is Randy seeing walking with a panic look and Howard on his right and Theresa on his left side also walking and looking cheerful, no idea what's wrong with Randy.

''And that's why he is the main focus of this plot..'''

Randy tried to not to hear the voice of Damon, but he hasn't a change. He stops and looks up in the sky with his arm out of his pocket. He blinked twice as he don't wanna believe it…but it is…Damon stands one floor up from him looking down at him with a grin. ''He'll go through this tale till the story is ended..''contiued Damon his story as he see Randy walked away, and dissipates into a plume of black smoke. Howard and Theresa are still walking without a care, will Randy getting more angry and irritated by the minute. He looked around him in the mall to find the spirit of Damon…But haven't to as he though that Damon also can hear him. ''Damon…You can't make me rhyme!''

As he said that, Howard greet the red violet haired sophomore girl, in a ice blue coat she past them. ''Hope your New Year is splendid!''says Howard behind her.

An angry-looked Randy slaps himself in his face and peels it off with all five of his fingers open, stretching his eyes and cheeks. He let out a groan when he heard Damon's voice again. ''You will be quite surprised what I can and can't do…and sure by you.''

Randy rolled his eyes. ''Your voice already give me an headache!''

He feel a cold wind blows next to him and turned around, seeing Damon lying to the wall of one of a random store. With crossing arms looked the Demon red eyes at Randy cheerful. ''Indeed! It's the black mist, don't worry…the headache leave soon by the time…''

''Black mist?...What's it doing? Is it an explain to all the rhyme?...''

''DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER!...The black mist gives me the power to communicate with you…ninja…and let me change some things in the real-life…and *ofcourseletmeslowlycontroleyourwholeinner…but that I will explain later.. For now, the only person who hears me is you!'' _*ofcourse let me slowly controle your whole inner._

Damon see Randy looking a little desperate. ''I'm so stucked in this Carol Curse like glue!''

''Ýeah! But…I'll leave you your freedom…So I can write a story with real life action!''

''Cheez…this guy really needs a pill…or something like an injection…''whispers Randy careful, seeing Damon's satisfied look.

''And also lead you, since I'm almost a part of you…Your stuck at this curse till the story is complete!...or I got enough of you…''says Damon before black clouds swirls around him and disappear.

Randy stared from the place where Damon stood to ground with a blanking look. ''And this all stared with a simple Nomicon shloomping…What should I now do?''

''Who're you talking to, Cunningham?''ask Howard as he walk up to him with Theresa behind him.

_''Said Howard, confused.''says Damon's voice in Randy's head._

''Some crazy guy who called himself the Demon Writer and we're all being used!'' answered Randy with his arms open to show the whole hallway of shoppers and them. Howard looked at him quite and amazed, seeing his best friend let out a sigh.

''An evil and wonk creation who's trapped in the nomicon for almost 800 years. I burned his story in an accident…''

'_'I still missing some details of the incident…''_

''Now he trapped me into his curse to write a new one and enjoy this even.''tells Randy, hoping that he believed him. Howard looked at Theresa, both blinking their eyes in doubt. ''_But Howard merely shrugged in confusion..''  
_Howard see Theresa looking with a worried look as they exchange a glance. He takes his left arm out of his pocket, points it to his head, twirling it in a gesture of Randy being crazy. _''Completely convinced of my cursed illusion..''_

Randy lowers his eyebrows in frustration and turn around to walk away from them.  
''What's wrong with Randy?''ask Theresa to Howard. ''I think he going crazy…or he eaten too much Candy.''answered he before they walking slowly after him.

''Has he always being…this…in December?''ask Theresa again and see Howard nodding. ''Well…only the last four years…As I can remember…''

Damon looked flurried as the screen waves a little bit. ''OHHH! A FLASHBACK! I GET SOME SNACK!''

_Flash Back…Some ninja doodles decorating in Christmas style shows a image with ''Four years ago'' on it….(This part isn't rhyming! SORRY!)_

A snowy street of a neighborhood in Norrisville is seeing as the slowly looked down. One house in the street is full with Christmas lights, in the front garden stands a gain Santa Claus and Snowman…children with their parents pointing to the house cheerful. ''Mommy! Look! Can I have a big Snowman?''ask a little girl voice as we getting closer to the house.

Inside the house sounds some noise of Christmas songs and talking people…well…more like tense kids…Will some adults standing in the kitchen, drinking some punch around a large table full with food, are the kids playing in the large living room next of them. Three girls playing with their doll, one has orange hair, the second has brown hair and the last one has grayish dark brown hair. The grayish dark brown haired girl brushes the long golden colored hair of her doll. Smiling she looked at the face and embrace her in cheer. ''So Squee!'' ''Rachel, can I use your brush for my princess Tootie?''ask the brown haired next to her. ''Sure…''

Three boys playing with some electric steerable race cars while to other boys watching them, two has red hair, one is blond, another is a brunette and the last has orange hair. The chubby orange haired looked with his big chestnut colored eyes waiting at the shinning cars in three different colors, red, blue and yellow. Bored he stared to looking around the room. A large decorated Christmas tree facing him with under a lot of presents. A tv who's on a Christmas cartoon episode, coffee table with some glasses of punch and snacks, a sofa where sits two other kids who laughing at the cartoon show and…a little boy who looked outside the window. The boy has tryian purple, wearing a red sweater, black jeans and purple shoes. In his hands hold he a candy cane while staring with his big sapphire eyes to the other side of the street.

A middle age woman with hazelbrown haird in a ponytail, sea green eyes and dressed in a cherry red dress clapping in her hands to get the attention of the kids. ''Kids…Guess who's coming in a couple of minutes?...''

''SANTA!''calls every child…except one…When everyone hurried up towards to big bench seat, the orange haired looked worried when his best friend stands still there alone…He walked up to him as he faced the back of the purple haired boy.

''Cunningham…Are you coming?''says the blue sweater wearing boy happy. The purple haired shakes his head, still looking outside. ''Maybe later Howard…I…I wait…'' ''But…We gonna open the presents! And Santa is coming! Come on, maybe he can cheer you up!'' The little Randy turn around and give the boy a weak smile. ''Do you think so?'' The boys and the other kids looking at the opening of the door when they see a shadow shaped like Santa Claus and hear a typical laugh. ''HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS!''

'' SANTA! '' Howard said excitedly. Randy looks unbelievable to the red white dressed up man with big belly and white beard. ''Santa?''says Randy with a smile as he and other kids running towards the man and jumping happy up and down. The dressed man laugh at the enthusiast kids and take a sit in the bank seat. ''Who wants to be the first to sit on Santa's lap?''says a man's voice and get a pair of kids hands in the front of him. ''ME! ME! TAKE ME!''yells the kids. Randy looked at every kid before he goes his own way and jumped…on Santa's lap and hugged the man a little. ''I'm so glad you're here!...Well…First I aren't…but now!...*Sigh of relief*…Now everything is gonna be okaayyy…So..''says Randy as he looked into the eyes of the Santa. He noticed that Santa looks very familiar towards him, but he can't put a finger on it. Behind them stands a little red haired boy, playing with the hat of Santa.''I-I-I-I-I wanna…I-I want my parents right home before Christmas…please…'' The Santa looked Randy a little confused and let out a sigh. ''Oh little Randy Cunningham….I-I-I-I can't…I-I-I-I…don't know how…''says the man when the hat suddenly falling of the head of the Santa…also with the white beard…Randy and other kids looked with open mouth and confused to the man. ''B-b-b-but y-y-y-your're…y-y-y-ou're…YOURE MY NEIGHTBOR!''says Randy amazed as the man nods. Other kids looked still the same way to the man. ''THE NEIGHTBOR IS SANTA!?''says the little blond haired boy as he pointed to the man. The man laughed nervous as the kids steps slowly backwards. ''Kids…I-I-I-I..I don't know what to say…''says he as the kids stared to scream and running in panic around the room. ''SANTA IS THE NEIGHTBOR!'' ''WHAT A DISAPPOINTMENT!''

_…End Flashback…_

Damon laughed really loud as he seeing Randy and Howard bumped into each other and fall to the ground. Smilling he picks up a hand of pop corn and starts to eat. ''Genius, LOVE IT!''

Theresa tried to not to laugh at it and stay serious. ''That sounds…awful." Howard looked at her with wide eyes. ''OH! BUT WAIT UNTIL YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPENED THREE YEARS GO! IT WASN'T STILL DULL!''

_….Three years go…Still NOT Rhymed!.._

A dark blue house with a reddish-brown roof is seeing, there sound some jazz music from out side and laughing people. Inside standing a large opgedekte table in the living room with food like salads, meat and bottle with drink. A big gespierde man with orange hair is seeing dancing with a old little, but still chubby, woman with grey and orange hair. Two boys looking at them with a boring look, one has orange hair and the other has purple hair.

''Owh..my little Sledgie…I'm so glad your out of prison…Please…Don't do it again!''says the lady. ''Mom, I can't promise you that it won't happen again…You know me…''says Uncle Sledge as he turning the lady around and around. ''Sledgie…Calm down!...Calm down!...''calls she as Sledge stops turning. The dizzy woman walked slowly away from he, still trying to don't fall. Soon of her other sons picks her up and starts dancing with her when a song of the Blues Brothers is hearing around the room. ''Nudgie!...Slow down boy!..'' The two brothers hold both one of their mothers hand as they funky dancing and singing with the song.

_Come on to ya, on a dusty road.  
Good lovin I got a truck load.  
And when you get it, you got something.  
So don't worry, cause I'm coming._

_I'm soul man_

_I'm soul man_

''Come on! Sing with us boys!''called Uncle Nudge enthusiast as he see the boring faces of the boys.

_''I'm soul man''sings the boys together with the men._

''Good!''says Uncle Slegde.

''_I'm soul man!''_

''Cunningham, come on! Let's give this dace party some young energy!''says Howard as he pulled Randy's arm to come with him and starts dancing and singing along with Howard's uncles and Nana.

_….A few songs later…._

A big middle age woman with a cream colored dress and short orange hair walking into the room towards the table. While she holding a big bin with turkey , she looked a little chuckled to the five dancing and singing people.

_''I'm looking for a fox!''sings Uncle Sledge  
''I'm looking for a fox!''sings Uncle Nudge  
''I'm looking for a fox!''sings Nana_

_''Owwhhhh…''singing the boys laughing._

_''I'm looking for a fox!''sings Uncle Sledge  
''I'm looking for a fox!''sings Uncle Nudge  
''I'm looking for a fox!''sings Nana_

_''Owwhhhh…''singing the boys now punching each other before Howard tackled Randy and both falling to the ground._

''HOWARD! WHAT THE JUICE?! GET OFF RANDY! IMMEDIATELY!''yells the orange haired woman as see she her son sitting on the back of his best friend. Howard nods quick when he seeing his mother angry and get off Randy's back.

''DINNER IS READYY!''yells Mrs. Wienerman with both hands at each corner of her mouth to get everyone's attention. Some noise from upstairs is hearing and foot steps going down from the stairs. Soon the whole table is full with members of the Wienerman family…and Randy. Randy looked from his left to his right side at all the delicious food. The meat like the turkey and ham are shining in the light because the lot of gravy.

Mrs. Wienerman lies her hand on Randy's shoulder, let him turning around. ''Randy, my dear boy….Your mother called me…and she and your dad aren't home at time before…Christmas…'' Randy give her a small nod before she put him into a hug. ''But you can stay here and celebrate Hanukah with Howard and the family…'' ''That sounds wonderful Mrs.W….Thank you…''says Randy thankful before let him go. ''No problem, Little Randy…Now…Do you want a piece of the big roasted chicken? I made it with love….and some help of the newest Mcfist product….the Mcreadymaker Food…but don't tell Nana…She still thinks that technology and food, aren't a combo…'' Little Randy nods. ''Noticed..''

When the husband of Mrs. Wienerman , Mort, standing in the front of the roased turkey with a fork and knife and ready to cutting the turkey into pieces…The turkey starts to move, let him steps a little backwards. ''Uhmm…Honey?...Is this normal when you cooked turkey?''says he and let out a scream as the turkey…standing in the front of him and grabs the fork and knife. The turkey moved from the bin to the table and walked to everyone when he spins the fork and knife like batons. Everyone silde backwards in fear.

The young Randy and Howard looked both scared as the embrace each other. Soon they let each other go they get some weird glances from Howard's cousin Vic and Sebastiaan. As the turkey stands in the front of Rand, who's shaking in fear, he smiled as he raises utensils get ready to attack. Randy ducked away as the turkey jump towards him and facing the wall. Mrs. Wienerman and Nana hold both a broom and beats him until he didn't move anymore. Both ladies sigh in and out when Nana looked at . ''WHAT DID I TOLD YOU? '' ''TECHNOLOGY AND FOOD AREN'T A COMBO!''says both ladies at the same time as Mrs. Wienerman looked angry at the old lady. Randy still looked shocked as Howard shakes him from the left to the right. ''YO! CUNNINGHAM!...EVERYTHING OKAY?''ask he as Randy grabs his shoulders. ''I...EAT…NEVER….EVER….TURKEY….AGAIN! NEVER!''says he with still a little fear in his eyes.

_…End Flashback…_

We're still in the mall when Randy looked miserable, while the spirit of Damon is seeing behind with some tears in his eyes. He pick up a tissue out one of his pockets and blows in it. ''That was amazing! I sooo gonna use your two first Christmas without your parents at my story…It's gonna be the crown on my work, I will be than soon a king!''

Randy holds up his shoulders speechless, let Damon sigh waitful as he looked around the mall. He soon see two men standing by the stage where kids looking waitful, happy and satisfied at the real dressed Santa Claus…and no…He isn't a robot…This time… The scientist looked also satisfied will the business man looked sad. ''I…HATE…IT!''says he. William let out a grin but cough quick. ''Well Hannibal…At last the kids stopping to follow you…and screaming…and…I admit..'' ''Shut up Viceroy! I have to give those kids free toy! To shut their mouth…'' ''Thanks to me or else you still running towards south..'' ''SILENCE VICEORY! YOU BETTER CAN USE YOUR ENERGY TO MAKE A NEW W.N.D!'' ''You know, that abbreviation of Ninja Weapons of Destruction sounds still fantastic to me!'' ''YEAH! ME TOO!''

Damon looked with interesting. ''Hm…They sound like real evil men…Well the one with styling clothes, maybe an attack is what we need..with what and then?'' He looked again and smile when he see an aerial shot of a reindeer pen with some robot reindeer. ''Ohh…this a good one…''says he as he send the black mist towards to robots.

Randy hear some people gasp in fear and turned quick around to face what they seem. Around the four robot reindeer swirls some familiar black mist, they lifted up from the ground. The black mist let out a big flash and verdwijnt, nou vier reindeer looked dangerous with red glowing eyes and point-like antlers. The antlers turning like chainsaws and the eyes shooting some red laser, destroyin some decorations and let the shopping people scream in fear. Damon smiled and laughed while Randy looking around him at the screaming and scaries people…and Howard. Howard running up to him. ''Cunningham! What are you waiting for?!''yells he as Randy looked up as he hear a evil laugh. He looked at a smiling Damon with a irritated look. ''NOTHING IMPORTANT!''says he as he running away, looking for a hiding spot. ''IT'S NINJA O'CLOCK!''says he as he hide behind a tree.

Damon see this and starts to speak. _''Came his signature cry. Some red bands appear behind the tree. And into the fray…''says he as he seeing now the ninja running towards the four attacking robot reindeer. ''The ninja starts to run with his best buddy at him behind..''_

The ninja still keep running as Howard yelling at him. ''I GOT YOUR BACK!...DON'T WORRIE ANYBODY! THE NINJA CAN HANDLE THIS ATTACK!''says Howard towards some students who looking at him before they exchange some glances with each other as they seeing the ninja fighting behind Howard. The ninja holds his sword in the front of two reindeer and try to cut them, one of them escape and fliying towards the crowd. People looking scared at Howard and running away.''WHY LOOKING THEY AT ME LIKE THAT?''says Howard as the light above him verdwjint. He looked up and try to stay calm as a robot reindeer comes closer to him. ''OH CRAP!''

The red scarf moves fast towards the neck of the reindeer, pulled him away before he hit Howard. ''OH THANK CHEESE!''says he as he turned around to see his best friend beating the beast. The ninja winds the scarf with the reindeer towards another one, let them bumped to each other and causes a smoke cloud of black mist and some red flashes. The two best friends looking at each other before they jumping happy up and down. ''WHOOHOOO! TWO EXITED! TWO MORE TO GO!''says the ninja proudly, but to soon. A reindeer flying towards him and picked him up, on his back, let the ninja shouted in surprise. ''WOOOAHH!''

He sits now backwards at the back of the robot reindeer who flies still faster and faster. The ninja holds tightly at the back will air blowing around him. ''I…MUST….GET…CONTROL…OF…THIS…WONKIN…ANIMAL!''says he will he tried to turn around. They suddenly flying behind a wood log store with in the windows different sort of cheese. The door opens and Principale Slimovitz walks out with a pungent cheese log in two hands, smiling, happily, until the red laser of the reindeer's eyes shot, causes a cheese explosion that coats him drippy, melted cheese. ''SORRY P-SLIM! BUT AT LAST YOU DON'T HAVE THE ''CHECK MY BREATHE'' WORRY!''calls the ninja when he sits finally at the right place on the back and try to control the animal. He lead him toward to ground, but soon he see the last reindeer in the corner of his eyes. ''Hm..Maybe this hasn't to be a big fight…Hey Ugly! COME AND GET ME!''yells he as he lead the other towards the huge Christmas tree.

Some people watching the fight in a safe spot and gasp when the ninja flying towards the tree. Howard mumbled waitful to the scene. ''Cunningham, what's that for a wonk idea?!''

The ninja flying faster and faster, like the other reindeer who's now shooting laser rays. He ducked when he looked very serious as he is waiting for the right moment. ''Almost….Almost…''says he see the right spot, his eyes wided and starts to slow down with the deer. He quickly jumped away in a back flip and shoot one of his ninja attacks. ''NINJA AIR FIST!''calls he and shoot the air fist at the following reindeer who soon bumped hard into the other one. An explosion of black mist and red flashes is seeing and some pieces of burning metal flying towards the Christmas Tree. When the ninja lands save on the ground, he used give anothere move. ''NINJA HYDRO HAND!''calls he and shoot the hand towards the burning pieces in th tree which are now extinguished. From behind him, he hear some people cheering and clapping. ''NINJA! NINJA! NINJA!''

He turned around and looked smiling and proudly at the people. ''HAVE ALL…''says but it's cutting off by his own though. He seeing Damon flying above the crowd with a grin. The black mist from the destroyed robot flowing to him as he absorbed into his right hand. Laughing he disappear, while the ninja looked at the crowd. ''Smoke-Bomb!''called he as he pulled a ball to the ground, in the red cloud of smoke he disappear as well.

The two evil me exchange a glance with each other. ''Ehmmmm…WAS THAT YOUR WORK?''ask the blond haired business man and see the scientist shaking his head. ''No..IT'S THE WORK OF A JERK! MY POOR REINDEER ANIMALS! WHO HAS THIS DONE?!''says William desperate, let Hannibal get some steps away. ''You know, I think you can use some time….alone…''

**DONE! TOMMOROW THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
